De-aged Dean
by sammylover1215
Summary: When Dean is de-aged into his 4 year old self with no memories of anything, can Sam and Bobby protect Dean at all cost even it means sacrificing himself.
1. Normal, apple pie life

Deaged Dean (Set in season 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or the characters. All rights go to Erik Kripke

Sam's PoV

I sighed as I looked over at Dean's sleeping body. He had been asleep since the last hunt with a witch. The damn thing had took him while we were searching and forced him to drink something thick and a bright blue liquid before I had the chance to sneak behind her and stab her. Dean hadn't looked to good since I untied him also moaning but he never once woke. I had to slowly bring him into our motel room before I check him over for any injuries.

I was lucky I did not find any but Dean kept getting worse. He was pale and I would swear he was turning a weird looking blue color. I was sitting there debating whether to call Dad or Bobby. I knew I should have called dad the first chance I got but I didn't think he would answer. He never answered any of our phone calls.

I was freaking out at this point as I knew the witch had done something wrong to him and before I could call anyone the whole room went bright white blinding me as I flew of the bed and into the floor. The white light only lasted a second as the room went dark again.

"Dean!" I yelled as I scrambled to my feet.

I ran over to his bed but stopped; what I saw not Dean. Instead a boy, maybe about 4 years old sat there. He had light blonde hair. It wasn't too long but it wasn't too short as he had bright green eyes. He looked up at me and started crying.

"Where mommy and daddy?" He cried looking up at me.

Who was this kid? I thought as I looked down at him. He looked familiar but I didn't recognize the kid. His hair was golden brown just like Jessica's was but had a tint of brown in it. His face was soft, covered with freckles but at the same time he was adorably cute. But what hit me the most was his eyes. They were bright emerald green, like Dean's.

Suddenly everything dawned to me, walking over to dads journal I opened it and looked at the picture dean had always kept. The same exact boy on the picture was sitting on the bed. The boy was Dean.

Cursing quietly I shook my head. The witch gave Dean a spell to turn him young again. He was 4 years old in the picture, clearly as I still saw myself in Mom's arms. He thinks Mom's still alive and dad hadn't disappeared. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and turned before walking over to crying Dean.

"Hey, hey buddy its ok." I said kneeling down next to him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked backing away from me.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sam. I'm your brother." I said.

"No your not. Sammy isn't even one year old yet. You not Sammy." Dean said, still sniffling.

How in the history of all things supernatural was I going to tell him that I was his now older yet younger brother. That a witch had changed him into a toddler, that was out of the question.

"Well, there was this bad women who made me grow up." I said. It felt weird talking to my now little bigger brother. But I had thought it was cool. I was the oldest. I now had the job to watch out for him.

"Where mommy and daddy then?" Dean asked.

Crap! I had forgot about that. "Um Dad went to go ask the bad women to change me back. Mom went with him" I lied. Dean looked up at me and smiled slowly before I climbed onto the bed and picked him up.

"Why don't you get some sleep and we'll do something tomorrow alright. Just you and me." I said. Dean smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Ok, Sammy." Dean said. I chuckled as he still called me by the same nickname he had when he was thirty.

I hugged him back as I thought about all the things I could do with Dean. I could give him the childhood he deserved, the one I had always wanted. Away from hunting, away from all the monsters and demons. I sat there rubbing his back until I felt him relax as he fell asleep. Easily moving to a comfortable position I laid Dean down right beside me and laid down myself.

Someway I had to keep Dean safe from Dad. I had to wait till the spell wore off. The only problem was I didn't know what she gave him and why. The only thing I knew was I had to protect Dean if it was the last thing I do before I allowed myself to sleep.

When I woke up I noticed two things. One was that it was freezing in here and second was that Dean was nowhere to be seen.

I scrambled out of bed and called out for Dean. When I didn't hear any answer I started getting worried as I searched the whole motel room. He wasn't there.

Freaking out I ran outside as I called out to Dean. Tears started welling up in my eyes as couldn't find him anywhere. Trying to think about all the thing that could have gotten him I started counting the different creatures we had faced. Demons was out, I had made the salt lines last night. I was cut off when I heard "Excuse me sir?" A voice said behind me.

Spinning around I saw a man about in his 30's, and standing next to him was Dean.

"Dean. Oh god. You had me worried sick." I said.

I ran over to him as I fell to my knees as I picked him up and hugged him. His tiny arms wrapped around my neck as I felt one tear slip from my right eye.

"God Dean you had me worried to death. Don't ever do that again." I said pulling away from him and looking up at the man.

"Thank you sir" I said, turning around gratefully to face the man who had found my little-older brother.

"Don't worry about it. Everybody worries about their losing their sons." the stranger said.

Shifting I looked over at Dean and back at the man. "Ooh, ahh He's not…" I started but then I thought about it. It would be really weird to have a 23 year old have a 4 year old brother.

"Thank you. He's the only family I have left. I don't know what I'd do without him." I said, quickly covering my mistake.

The man smiled and walked off. I looked over at Dean and hugged him again. "I sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to make you sad." Dean said.

"You didn't make me sad. Just worried. You have to be careful, okay?" I said gripping his shoulders so that the four-year old couldn't turn away.

"Okay." Dean replied, staring down at his shoes.

I brought him back inside and sighed. "Ok, how about after I get dressed, then you and I can go shopping. After that, we'll go eat breakfast." I said.

Yeah." Dean said, grinning an adorable smile that I wished I could capture forever.

After quickly getting dressed I grabbed the keys and grabbed Dean's hand before walking outside and towards the Impala or "Impy" as Dean would say. I was surprised he even knew about it, seeing as Dad didn't get it until after he became a hunter.

Once getting Dean buckled in we took off towards the store. One crazy filled adventure through, a dozen more or so to go.


	2. Don't Touch My Son

Once getting to the nearest store I looked back to see Dean glancing up at me with confused eyes. "Sammy, what we doing here?" Dean asked.

I chuckled slightly as I got out of the car and over to pull Dean out.

"We have to get you some clothes that actually fit kiddo and a few other things." I said. He smiled slightly and nodded his head.

"Ok, now listen Dean I know I'm your brother but people in here aren't going to think that. So I need you to call me dad or daddy alright. And if you be a good boy I'll let you pick out a toy ok." I was sounding so weird. I had never thought I would tell Dean that, much less have Dean call me that.

Dean's eyes got all big and wide as he eagerly nodded his head. "Ok Sam…. Daddy." Dean said correcting himself; all the while wearing a childish grin, eyes filled with delight.

It sounded so weird coming from him but at the same time it never felt so right. Dean had been the one who helped me grow up, not Dad. Dean was the one who had watched over me. When I said my first word, it had been Dean. When I first walked, I walked over to Dean. It was always Dean who watched me every time I made a move, did something good or bad. Never Dad.

I picked him up in hugged him close to my chest. Dean had buried his head through my hair as his head rested in the crook of my neck and his fist were like a death grip as they had grabbed my shirt. I smiled slightly as I kissed his head and shut the door before I walked away from the car and into the store. Dean had stayed with me as he wouldn't dare let me go. I had him on my hip now as Dean was quietly playing with a piece of my hair. I bet he didn't even know he was doing it.

As I grabbed some clothes for Dean, which really wasn't too bad as I knew Dean's taste. I had gotten him 3 different shirts and 4 pairs of pants and some small boxers before making my way to the shoe aisle where that took a little trouble.

I had tried on about every pair of shoes they had before I saw a pair of shoes that caught my eye. They were Batman! I knew Dean would love them and was so relieved when I saw that they fit. So throwing them in the cart I placed Dean back on my hip before grabbing other things. Promising him about the toy I lead him to the toy aisle and put him down.

"OK Dean you can pick out a toy but please be careful. Don't wonder off." I said. He smiled and looked up at me. "OK, daddy." Before running down the aisle.

I felt my grin grow wider as I felt my heart skip a beat. I would never forget that moment. Even when Dean is his normal self. Looking around I grabbed a couple toys Dean might like as I put them in the cart I called out for Dean. Looking around for Dean, I cursed when I realised that he was nowhere to be seen.

That's when I went into overprotective mother-hen mode as I would call it when Dean get like this and called for Dean. Running down the aisle I looked the next 10 rows before screaming his name. I didn't care if people were watching I wanted Dean, I needed him. Running around like a manic wasn't going to help. But calming down wasn't an option.

I walked back over to my cart as I looked over at the exit when I heard a noise. It wasn't like any noise I ever hear but at the same time I knew it belong to Dean. I could feel it in my bones that Dean was outside and was in trouble. Racing outside still with the cart I looked frantically for Dean when suddenly Dean screamed. It wasn't a happy, excited scream, or a horror/scared type scream. It was a gut-wrenching, horrified, painful scream. One that made my heart stop.

Running over to the sound of the scream I starred horrified at the scene before me. A man, maybe in his late 30's maybe in his 20's was holding Dean up by his throat. Dean's side off his face had a bruise and had a cut above his eye. I never felt this much anger before but as soon as I saw the man slap Dean I had already been over by the man with a gun to his head.

"Let. My. Son. Go." I growled out with each word. I hadn't known how I got over to the man but I do remember him dropping Dean.

"Oh…. My…." Said a old women.

"Call the police. The man just tried to kidnap my son." I shouted over to her. I could hear her on the phone but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Sammy." cried Dean.

Instantly calming down I looked down at Dean and scooped him up in my arms.

"Shh… your ok. I gottcha Dean. You're safe." I said. Dean threw his arms around me as he buried his head in my hair.

Rubbing his back I kept my gun still at the man before he bolted. He didn't get far as 2 police cars pulled up in front of him. I immediately put my gun back in its spot as I gently rocked Dean.

"Sir, if you please, I'd think you should let your son get checked out." A soft voice said.

Looking up I saw a young women who seemed kindly enough to want to help sop I followed her over to an ambulance. Knowing that Dean wouldn't let go, I sat down at the edge of the ambulance and tapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Dean I need you to let go of me for a few minutes." I said as I gently pried his hands off my shirt as I sat him up.

"Sammy…. No…. Me want you." Dean cried harder.

"Shhh…. It's ok now honey. I'm just trying to make you feel better." The nurse said as she smiled softly at Dean.

"Dean…. Let the lady help ok. I'll stay with you." I said rubbing his back. He nodded his head very slowly as he looked up at the nurse.

It took only about 15 minutes before Dean was finally patched up. He was lucky he hadn't needed stitches but she covered the cut with a bandage. Once she was done Dean threw himself back at me as he started crying again. I talked to the officers about what happened then when we were free to go I paid (half price the manager insisted).

Dean had fallen asleep so I made a make-shift bed in the backseat as I laid him on a pillow and wrapped a blanket on him before driving off. I knew where I had to go and vowed to myself that tomorrow will be a better day. I drove until I heard Dean start to wake. Glancing up behind me I smiled slightly as I saw Dean sit up.

"How you feeling kiddo?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I feel fine. Me hungry. Sam can we stop and eat?" Dean asked as the same time his stomach rumbled. I was getting pretty hungry too.

"Sure I saw a sign a few miles back. We'll be there soon." I replied. He nodded his head and started humming a song.


	3. Chocolate Chip Pancakes

Chapter Three.

I just want to take a minute and thank my beta-reader Amazing-Thalia-Grace. She really helped me when I needed it and has always given me a few pointers on how to improve my story. She's an amazing friend and a very talented writer.

Oh and this story will be in Dean's point of view.

Chocolate Chip Pancake's and Movies.

Dean's P.o.V.

As I was sitting in the back of Impy I started humming a song that Mommy always sang to me and Sam when we got sick. I missed Mommy and Daddy a lot, but I knew they were going to fix Sammy up and tell the bad women to turn him back.

When Sammy asked how I was feeling I just shrugged it off. I was hurting really bad though. My side hurt where the bad mean man kicked me and my head from when I fell down. But I didn't tell Sammy. I could deal with it. I'm a big boy. When Sam said that we could eat soon I smiled. I was really hungry and didn't remember the last time I ate but I knew Sammy was going to change that.

So sitting here I just looked out the window and silently hummed the song and before I knew it we were pulling up into a diner. Daddy and Mommy and me and sometimes Sammy would always go to a diner to eat every Sunday and always order the same thing.

"Alright buddy first let's gets you into some clothes then we'll eat. Sound like a plan?" Sammy asked, flashing me a smile. I nodded at him as he got out of the car and walked around to my side.

Once he opened the door I opened my arms out to him. I saw him smile before he picked me up gently. I laid my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sammy?" I asked as chewed on my lower lip. "What's a matter Dean? Are you ok?" Sam asked. I shook my head. "I love you Sammy." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

Even when Sammy was a baby I still loved him. Nothing would change that. He was my Sammy. I buried my head in Sam's hair as I breathed him in. His hair was soft but long and I always loved how his hair smelt. When Sam was a baby he had long hair too, mom always said that. I could feel Sam freeze but then he choked out a cry as he pulled me tighter to him as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too Dean. God I love you so much." He said back as I felt a tear hit my shoulder.

Sitting up I looked at Sam. He had a few tears rolling down his face. "Sammy…. No cry…. I no like it when you cry. I sorry." I said. I didn't mean to make him cry.

"Oh Dean it's not your fault. There happy tears. I promise ok." He said as he wiped his face off.

"Ok." I said hugging him again.

I felt him kiss my hair and grab a few things before he started walking. I didn't notice that we walked in or into the bathroom before Sam set me on counter. Five minutes later I was all set in a clean outfit and shoes as I felt much better than before.

"Ok Dean comes on, let go get something to eat." Sam said as he threw the old shirt into the trash can.

I hopped off the counter and grabbed Sam's hand as we walked out. He walked us over to an empty booth and sat me next to him. Not much sooner a lady came over here with 2 menu's . She gave one to each of us and smiled down at me.

"What a cute little boy. What's your name sugar?" She asked looking down at me. I flinched as I scooted closer to Sam.

"It's Dean. His name is Dean." Sam said for me.

"Well, Dean what would you like to eat?" The lady asked. Looking down at the menu I looked over it and saw them. Smiling I pointed to the picture and up at Sammy. He smiled back and told her what I wanted and him before getting him some coffee and me milk. Daddy said that when I get older like him that I could drink coffee like him but I have to be much bigger.

The lady smiled adoringly at me before looking at Sam with a look that made my skin crawl. She had a crooked grin and her eyebrows raised and she swirled her finger through a stand of her hair. I frowned and scooted as close as I could by him.

"What's a matter Dean?" Sam asked gently as he started rubbing small circles on my back. I laid my head on his chest as I looked up at him. "I didn't like the way she looked at you." I said. Sammy chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Me neither kiddo, me neither." He said.

As we waited for the food I played with Sam's hands, making small shapes on them when the same women came back this way I narrowed my eyes at her and glared. I didn't want anyone hurting my Sammy. She wasn't going to have him.

"Dean, honey why don't you sit down and eat so your daddy can eat too." The girl asked nicely as she placed our food on the table. "You're not the boss of me." I said.

Her head turned to me in surprise, but then they turned to anger. "You need to watch that son of yours. He's gonna get himself in a whole lot of trouble one day." She said before walking away. I kept my gaze on her until I saw her go into another room before getting off Sam.

"I sorry Sammy. Didn't mean to make her mad." I said looking down. "Dean, you were awesome dude. Come on eat before she gets back." Sam said before we ate in silence.

I accidently got syrup on my shirt but Sam managed to clean it. After breakfast was done we got out of there before she came back and Sam said we could stop at a motel for tonight. When we got there I smiled as I looked over and saw a park. It wasn't a very big park but it was something.

"Hey Sammy, can we go to the park. Please, please!" I pleaded as I looked up at Sam. Sam smiled slightly.

"Not today Dean. It's supposed to rain today. Tomorrow, we can go if it's not too muddy ok." He said. I nodded sadly but then smiled brightly and ran into the room and went to the bags Sam brought it. Going through the stuff I smiled as I finally saw it. I quickly pulled it out as I hugged it.

Can anyone guess what Dean is hugging?


	4. Movies and Memories

Movie and Memories

Sam's P.o.V

When Dean said "I love you" I broke down. I don't remember the last time Dean had told me that but it was nice to hear him say that. I chuckled when the waitress gave me a flirted smile and Dean had gotten jealous. Even when he's small he still gets over-protective off me.

Once promising that we would go to the park tomorrow I saw Dean run into the motel and heard a shuffling of things being moved around. Grabbing the last bag I shut the door and walked inside to see Dean on the bed closest to the door. But that didn't get my attention. What got my attention was what he was hugging. He had his tiny arms wrapped around a small stuffed dog.

The stuffed dog was tan and I remembered that I had one just like it when I was little. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut and he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I put the bag on the bed and set next to Dean. I smiled slightly when I saw Dean open his eyes and let go of the dog.

"Sammy, look what I got." He said as he lifted it up to me.

"I see Dean it's very nice." I replied. "Sammy had one just like it." Dean said hugging it back to his chest.

"Ok, how about I put on a movie for you to watch while I put away the stuff." I said. He nodded his head and smiled.

Getting up I put in one of the movies I got for him and put it in before pressing play.

Quickly putting the stuff away I reflected on all the times Dean had watched me. How he always took care of me. Every time when Dad left to go on a hunt and leave me and Dean at some motel and go off on a hunt, leaving for weeks at a time. I remember how Dean was always protective of me.

Every time I got hurt he'd go into over protective mother hen mode but I didn't mind. How whenever we were on a hunt, he throws himself in front of me, when I got into fights at a new school, he'd always step.

When I was sick I remember him trying to make me feel better, he'd always make soup and lay down right next to me as he softly sang "Hey Jude" and run his hands through my hair. I didn't mind Dean though, he just wanted to make me feel better and thinking back to it I had always wanted Dean there when I had gotten sick or hurt or when I woke up from my nightmares.

Shaking my head I finished putting the last bag away and made my way back into the room Dean was in and noticed his eyes were dropping. Chuckling quietly I walked in and sat down next to him. He gave me a tired smile as he wiped his eyes with a fist.

"Come on, buddy." I said as I picked him up and put him under the covers. Tucking him in I ran a hand through his hair and leaned down and kissed his forehead. As I was standing up I felt a tug on my shirt and turned to see Dean looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Sammy, don't leave." Dean cried. I picked him up and hugged him and I lay down on the bed.

"I'll never leave you Dean. Never." I promised. I kicked off my shoes knowing that he probably won't let me go I got under the covers and pulled Dean closer. He laid his head on my shoulder as one of his arms rested across my chest. I gently rubbed his back as his cries softened and his breathing evened. I looked down at Dean as I knew he fell asleep.

A strange calmness filled the air and I knew why Dean did it. Watching Dean sleep, he seemed so young, so innocent and vulnerable. He looked even younger when he slept like he was two years old not four.

Dean was too young to know about the horrible things out there. But he had found out when he was four when Mom died. No one should now what's out there. It was too dangerous for anyone.

Seeing Dean Sleep just made me more protective and promising to give him the childhood he deserved. Well, at least until he changes back into normal self. I watched Dean sleep as I kept thinking about all the times that Dean saved me before my phone went off.

Pulling it out I quickly answered it, already knowing who it is and groaning. "Hey Bobby." I said. I heard a thump followed by a wary voice.

"Where are you at Sam? I've called you so many damn times boy." Gulping I looked over at Dean.

"We…. Had some complications. The witch gave Dean something….. and it's made him sick. He's still too weak to be moving around." I lied, well not technically but enough for Bobby to think there wasn't anything strange going on.

"Damn it Sam. Where are you guys at?" Bobby asked. Frowning I looked down before answering.

"Look Bobby we're fine. Once Dean gets better we'll head down your way. But right now we're ok." Noticing that Bobby wasn't going to let this down I sighed.

"Bobby, I'm fine. We're fine." I said. I heard another movement from the other end of the line before I heard him mutter "Idjit's." before I heard him clearly say,

"Alright Sam but be careful Sam." Bobby said.

I was about to hang up when I changed and asked Bobby, "Hey Bobby, do you know anything about witches that can like regress people?" It was a few minutes before I almost think that he had hung up on me but I heard a humph and a cough.

"Not much. Only a very pissed off, powerful witch could do anything like that. Why did you ask?" He replied.

"Uh… just something the witch said. Apparently she was a very pissed off powerful witch because she was talking about it. I had managed to kill the thing before she tried to do anything. Can you just look at the stuff and see what you can find. Give me a call if you find anything interesting." I said and hung up.

Noticing that it was only noon I sighed as I sat back and watched Dean sleep because whether or not I liked it; Bobby will eventually find out and worse... Dad.


	5. TIckle Monster

Chapter Five

Sam's P.o.V.

I must have fallen asleep watching Dean because the next time I woke up the sun was setting. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes in frustration because I shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place.

Glancing over at Dean, I saw that he was still sleeping peacefully. I pulled the blanket over his tiny frame and sat up.

Grabbing my phone I stood up and walked into the bathroom. Deciding to take a quick shower I stripped and got in, savoring the warm water.

Once getting out I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out into the room and grabbed my duffel bag. Pulling out a fresh clean pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt I quickly got dressed before looking back over at Dean.

Dean, who was sleeping peacefully before, was now thrashing around in the bed as he looked like he was in pain. "Dean!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to his bed. Gently grabbing his shoulders and gently shook him.

"Dean, come on buddy wake up. It's just a nightmare." I said as he kept thrashing around in the bed. He was murmuring things but I couldn't make out what he was saying as his arms here swinging out in the air.

That's when he let out a horrible scream and his eyes snapped open. His eyes searched frantically around the room before he settled on me. "Sammy." Dean cried as he threw himself at me. I fell back on the bed from the force of him literally throwing himself on me.

"Shhh….. It's ok Dean. You're ok. Just a nightmare." I said as I rubbed his back. He cried harder as I kept whispering soothing words to him.

It took over an hour for him to calm down as he shivered in my arms. "You cold Dean?" I asked. He nodded his head as he snuggled closer to me and looked up at me. "Fire." He said.

Freezing as I was about to grab a blanket I slowly turned to look at him? What did he mean by "fire"? Could it mean…. No. It was impossible. He really couldn't be dreaming of mom.

Could he? "Dean what do you mean fire?" I asked but he didn't answer he just grinned up at me and hugged me before pulling away. "I'm hungry." He said.

I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes as I tried to keep my fear from showing and stood. "Me too, let's go see what we got. OK?" I said. He nodded his head and hopped off the bed, running over to the kitchen.

Chuckling I walked over and decide to make some chicken nuggets and fries before putting them in the oven.

Looking over at Dean I saw him at the table coloring with crayons and a coloring book I got him. He looked so into the coloring that it almost made me laugh.

~30 minutes later~

Once Dean was done eating, I gave him a bath before dressing him into pajama's before we had settled back on the bed and watched some silly old cartoons.

Dean was sitting in my lap not really watching the T.V. but was playing with my hand as my other hand was running through his hair, gently stroking it.

"Sammy?" Dean asked as he looked up at me. Chuckling at his expression I looked down at him. "Yeah Dean?" I replied. He thought for a moment before huffing and saying, "I'm bored."

Sighing I thought of the things that we could do since it was dark and I knew dean wouldn't be go to sleep for a while since his nightmare.

Getting an idea I smirked down at Dean before I started tickling him. Dean started giggling at he tried to get away but I held him down gently and began tickling his sides, again, gently knowing that on one side he had the bruise.

"Sammy." Dean laughed as he continued to swarm and wiggle, laughing uncontrollably, which in turn made me laugh along with him.

I did this until we both were laughing so hard that it made my stomach hurt. It was nice to laugh like this.

I couldn't remember the last time I had a good, real laugh but it felt nice to and Dean. I hadn't remembered the last time he did laugh either.

Looking down at Dean while he was still laughing made me miss how much of Dean's childhood he missed. How he was always watching me or hunting or trying to fix things. He never got the childhood he deserved.

He was never a kid, never being able to go out and have fun. He was always putting up with me and dad.

Looking down at Dean I had already made the plans to give Dean plenty of fun things before he got turned back into his normal self.

Dean looked up at me with questioning eyes before reaching his hand up to me. Smiling I picked him up and brought him to my chest, hugging him tight to my chest.

He buried his face in my chest as I heard him yawn and saw him fist his hand and rub his eyes. Looks like someone's tired.

"Alright, it looks like someone's bedtime." I chuckled as he shook his head but yawned again. "Mhmmm not tired." He mumbled as he scooted closer to me.

I rubbed his back as I got under the covers and kissed his forehead as he fell asleep.


End file.
